1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a divided management server, an information processing method, a divided management method, a program, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, data backup and integrity has been sought by distributing data using a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) network and arranging data in a network-connected information processing apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-126716 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-73004). Methods described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-126716 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-73004 relate to technology to construct one storage device in collaboration among a plurality of node devices.